Large roofed buildings present a unique challenge to the art of camouflage because most such edifices exist in urban environments wherein conventional camouflage that imitates the characteristics of natural vegetation is out of place and ineffective. Large roofed buildings are especially difficult to disguise from aerial reconnaissance and observation because of their size and shape: Their identification and location probably have been established through photographic means. Such buildings stand out against an urban background when viewed from the air and could serve as good central aiming points during an air attack.
This invention pertains to three-dimensional structures that provide building shape modification camouflage for edifices, especially those subject to aerial reconnaissance. More particularly, this invention pertains to quickly erectable and quickly modifiable three-dimensional structures that provide shape modification to break up and camouflage the expanse and form of large roofed buildings subject to aerial reconnaissance and observation. The structures of the invention may be raised or lowered repeatedly with the camouflage covering draped over the frame, eliminating the need for crews to visit the site of the camouflage structure to enable the structure to be raised (deployed) or lowered (retracted). The shape modification camouflage will cause such buildings to appear as smaller buildings resembling the smaller structural forms customarily found in the vicinity. It blends large roofs into busy building backgrounds which do not attract the eye as a target. Because the structure of the invention can be raised or lowered with the camouflage cover in place, even from remote locations, it eliminates the aiming point feature only minutes before an air attack, thus depriving enemy pilots the time needed to reorient for a bombing run. This feature also allows it to create confusion against smart munitions using preplanned flight paths and known backgrounds to guide them to their targets. This invention is applicable to military installations and to civilian or industrial backgrounds. Camouflage of the invention is installed in as little time as possible with a minimum of personnel. The equipment is easy to employ and transport and is not exceedingly bulky. It also allows for rapid modification of camouflage structures previously erected.
The traditional method of camouflaging using standard camouflage nets works most effectively with relatively small objects such as tanks or artillery pieces. Traditional methods may, of course, be used to camouflage an individual soldier. Visual effectiveness diminishes and logistical problems measured in terms of time, materiel and manpower associated with deployment, multiply when the goal is to camouflage a large, roofed building as opposed to relatively small objects with traditional camouflage nets. Large buildings which have a visible profile from the air would have to have nets cover the roof and the sides between the building and the ground. The logistical requirements (measured in time, materiel, and manpower) would make the application of this method of building camouflage impractical. Furthermore, the effectiveness of this method of building camouflage is limited. The nets alter the visible texture of the observed structure and reduce the contrast between an observed structure and its surroundings, however, the bulk and form of the building are usually still evident to an aerial observer. Nets, therefore, are not considered a feasible or practical approach to camouflaging large roofed buildings.
An alternative method of altering the appearance of roof expanses from the air, described in the literature, is to paint building shapes on the roof. Such painting is intended to depict light and shading in patterns similar to those made by surrounding buildings, as observed from the air, and generally to imitate the structures in adjacent areas. This technique is not very effective at fooling aerial observers because the painted shapes as seen from an oblique angle close up on one another. Additionally, because of a lack of texture and depth, painted shapes project a flat, dull appearance which is readily distinguishable from real structures.
The present invention relates to shape modification through three-dimensional structures which may be deployed or altered rapidly, and on short notice; in fact, as noted above, the structures may be raised and lowered repeatedly with the camouflage covers draped over the metal frame structure without the need to have personnel present to guide or assist the raising/lowering operations in any manner. The structures provide effective masking of edifices from aerial observation so that the potential target and its environs do not correspond to the expectations of an attacking pilot or aerial observer. The structure is characterized mainly in that it comprises a collapsible metal frame, fabric cover and means for raising and lowering the frame directly or from a remote location with the fabric cover in place over the frame structure. Windup cables with pulleys, spools, and a crank or winch are a manual scheme for operation, but any other suitable embodiment, including ones not specifically mentioned here, could also be incorporated into the overall design to assist with rapid deployment or lowering of a structure. An electric motor, activated from another or remote location by radio signal or other appropriate means, could be used to operate the raising and lowering mechanism. Similarly, gear motors or servos mounted on the roof of a building to be camouflaged and operable from ground or remote locations could be used to raise and lower a structure. The mechanical pulley and crank mechanism may be assembled to enable operation from a remote location by hand.
The particular means employed will be selected by one familiar with and skilled in the art from the resources at hand and in consideration of the particular needs and desires inherent in each circumstance.
The structures of the invention may be used in conjunction with paint and nets. For example, horizontal glass surfaces on rooftops such as skylights should be covered with nets if they are not located where they will be brought under the cover of a structure of the invention.
The structures of the invention may be deployed and raised intermittently as needed to confuse aerial observers, to preclude fixation of a pre-set target for programmed smart guided munitions, or (in conjunction with reflective or thermal materials) to present a false radar or infrared profile to airborne instrumentation. In a similar vein, the structures of the invention may be used by themselves to indicate troop structures and create decoy targets.
Other characteristics and objects of the invention are set out in the following description which, in conjunction with the attached drawings, shows a suitable embodiment of the invention.